the bad boy and the thief
by elenaluna1
Summary: AU ... he was a bad boy/prince of araselia, she was the thief that just so happened to pick the wrong pocket what happens when these to meet and strange events occur which leads to pirates, airships, mages and... TALKING PERVERTED CATS? SoMa soulxmaka
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **i do not own soul eater sadly hehe all well enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

><p>One... Breathe take in your surroundings...Two...watch his movements and dodge... Three fake and punch then do a swift kick to his side... Four... Repeat and make the final blow and elbow him to the ground... Four simple steps that's all it takes for one to win in a fight but soul knew better then to get in fights, but his trainer blackstar always makes him practice these steps. So now here he was, Soul Evens, the prince of araselia thinking this is a total waste of time when he could be out riding his hovercycle but no he was stuck in the stupid training room with a loud mouth uncool trainer that he calls his best friend. Soul does the final step and jumps back waiting for blackstar to get back up on his feet.<p>

"Woah dude that was like really fast your getting better everday, BUT NOT AS GOOD AS ME THE GREAT BLACKSTAR! Anyways trainings over for the day so your free... AND SO AM I! HAHAHA LOOK OUT LADIES HERE I COME!" blackstar yelled, his blue star shaped hair sticking to his face as he jumped to his feet then he quickly grabbed his shirt and ran out the room.

Soul just sighed 'thats blackstar for ya!' he thought bitterly then dried off the sweat from his tanned body with a towel and ruffled up his silver messy hair with his hand then pulled his shirt on. Now what was he gonna do today hmm well he hadn't used his hovercycle in a while so might as well take it on a stroll through the park.

Soul walked out of the training room ignoring the fangirls that were staring at him with hearts in there eyes. By the time he was almost out the door he heard a rough voice from behind him 'oh shit' he thought then slowly turned around only to see the most strictest parents in the world which just so happened to be his parents.

The king and queen of araselia slowly walked towards their son with unapproving looks.

Just where do you think your going! The king, asked with an angry tone to his voice.

" i was just taking the hovercycle for a ride no need to get all bitchy jeesh!" soul exaggerated

"How dare you talk to your father that way i do not approve of you saying those nasty words in this castle Soul!" his mothers usual sweet voice turned to an angry shout.

"Yah yah whatever im outta here see ya!" just as soul was about to open the doors they opened from the other side and he was shoved aside like a rag doll by a bunch of guards that were dragging a girl in. Soul raised an eyebrow then came in his older brother wes. Wes was a whole nother story from soul he was loved by the whole family because he was a musical genius but soul was always disliked from the family he was just different. Though he could play the piano like a god he was still disliked maybe it was because whenever he played the sound would always creep people out and they would runaway screaming like little girls. Soul smirked at the memory but then remembered the situation.

There im the middle of the throne stood a flatchested girl in A dull yellow shirt and a plaid mini skirt that showed her long legs which covered for the whole flat chested thing, her sandy blonde hair were neatly tied in pigtails which made her look like a cute 6 year old but when he finally got to the front of the throne next to the king and queen who were sitting in there chairs he could tell that she was about 16 or 17 about a year younger then him because he was 18. She looked up, her beautiful green eyes meeting his crimson ones they stared at each other like that until the queen cleared her throat.

"Just what is all this about wes?" the queen demanded

"This girl was trying to steal from my pocket!" wes shouted, pointing to the girl

The guards shoved the girl forward making her fall to her knees.

"And her name?" the king stated calmly.

All eyes turned to the girl who was staring at the ground with a blank expression.

"well!" the king stated losing his patience.

Slowly she looked up her eyes going to souls then back to his parents. Her lips parted and she smirked showing her perfect teeth with a look of determination in her eyes she finally spoke.

"Maka, Maka Albarn."

* * *

><p>well do you like it :) hehe sorry that its short but its just the prologue ill have the next chapter up soon ;) reveiw plz!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Maka sighed heavily as they stared at her with there cold eyes she never really liked the royals. Actually she never really liked rich people either they are all just snobby cold hearted bastards that use money to get everything they want! They also like to shove it in poor people's faces which included her face!

She really didn't know, that when she was picking this prince wes' pocket, that she would end up in the royal castle talking to the king and queen, or more like getting yelled at by them.

"You dare steel from the royal family! You pig! I just hate poor scrawny little girls like you that cant even afford a crumble of bread and live on other peoples pockets!" the king said finally losing his patience.

Maka scoffed and kept her eyes glued on the ground as she spoke. "For your information I am not a pig! And I would rather be a poor scrawny little girl then a fat cold hearted sick bastard like you!" she spit at him which she immediately regretted when he got out off of his royal ass and walked over to where she was sitting.

"What was that little girl? First you steal from the beloved prince and then you insult the king!" he screamed and then slapped the hell out her.

"I want her thrown in the dungeon now! Get her out of my sight!"

Maka sat on her knees again and wiped some of the blood away from her lips and looked up to where the queen was sitting.

The queen was staring at Maka with sympathy in her eyes. Maka just scowled and turned to look at the other prince that had been watching the scene also.

As she turned to look at him there eyes met once again and god she couldn't help but notice how mesmerizing his crimson eyes were. They were a deep red with small flecks of different shades of reds. His silvery white hair was very messy but it fit him and actually made him look hot not to mention his tan jeesh could this guy get any hotter! 'Wait no bad thoughts Maka he's just another rich douche bag don't even think about it!' she mentally slapped herself then noticed that his amazing eyes were glaring daggers into the kings back.

Maka was immediately put out of her thoughts when the guards walked over to her and pulled her up by her arms then put them behind her back and started taking her to the direction of the dungeon.

'Damn!' she thought then quickly removed her arms from there grasp and kicked one to the ground and made a run for it, But was stopped when they grabbed her arms again making sure this time she wouldn't be able to escape.

"Hey let me go! You can't do this to me let me go! ughhh!" Maka yelled in her attempts to get free but failed as her ranting was ignored. She just pouted as they kept dragging her to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>When they threw Maka inside the dungeon cell she screamed and gripped on to the bars telling them to let her out but they just ignored her and left.<p>

"Great now I'm stuck in this place! Oh no I'm becoming like my papa!' Maka mumbled to herself remembering how her father 'spirit' also known as 'death scythe' was a big time criminal and was captured and thrown in the dungeons not to long ago. She hated her papa' he was a two faced lying cheating man whore, that dropped her off at the orphanage when she 8 and never came back!

Her mama was a different story, she was a kind sweet fearless women that Maka had always looked up to. But she left Maka and everything after she found out her papa was being unfaithful. "Stupid papa!" she said to herself. The sat down in the corner of the prison and pulled her knees up to her chest. She whimpered when her stomach let out a growl, but got over it. She wondered how long she was going to have to stay in this rotten place for?

* * *

><p>She had been in there for 4 days and everyday the guard would bring her small scraps of food but today was different. Instead of a guard bringing her food, a certain hot tanned prince with silver white hair in a leather jacket with an orange shirt underneath and jeans brought it and now was inside the cell holding out the tray of food to her.<p>

"What! What do you want!" She shouted angrily.

"Hey chill tiny tits I'm just bringing some food and you seemed interesting, I wanna know you Better." he said and smiled crookedly showing his sharp jagged teeth.

Maka's eye twitched when he called her tiny tits and she quickly Maka chopped him on the Head for it.

"Oww! What the hell women!" he yelled.

"Listen 'Prince' I don't appreciate you calling me tiny tits!" she said irritated.

"Its soul not 'Prince' and its true, so don't deny it!" He said then smirked before he said the last line. "Tiny tits"

Maka glared at him but then sighed and took the tray out of his hand and sat it on the ground next to her. "So seriously what do you want soul?" she asked hesitantly.

"I just wanna know you more like I said you seemed interesting and it was pretty cool of you to stand up to my pain in the ass father like that." he said smiling.

"Why would you be happy about me calling your father a fat cold hearted sick bastard?"

"Because I hate my father he's just another rich asshole who doesn't give a shit about me just like the rest of my family plus I hate rich people like him."

Maka gasped when he said that and stared at him confused.

"But aren't you just like those people?"

"No!" he scoffed. "I hate those people! If I could I would get out of here and away from them but I can't because I have no where else to go." he said sadly

"oh... So why doesn't your family care about you?" she asked. Feeling like maybe just maybe they could be friends.

Soul smiled and told her about his past, then asked Maka questions about herself and she told him about her past also and it wasn't long before they were laughing there asses of about a funny story of souls friend Blackstar. By then a couple hours had passed and they were sitting side by side smiling at each other feeling like they have known each other for years.

"I better go before someone notices ive been gone." soul said and stood up still smiling. "I'll comeback tomorrow ok?"

Maka smiled and nodded then watched as he left maybe she had picked the right pocket. If she hadn't she wouldn't have met soul who would probably by now be one of her closest friends. She smiled at that thought then laid back and went to sleep even though it was uncomfortable she just couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It had been 7 months since Maka had been put in that cell and since she had met soul who was her best friend now. They had been getting closer everyday that he would visit her cell. Then he would sneak her out of the dungeon and Hangout with her around the castle and ride the hovercycle which Maka refused at first but soul finally convinced her at some point. Also train<br>And hang with Blackstar and do stupid stuff like accidentally burn the kitchen down.

Maka smirked at that memory remembering how Blackstar was squealing like a little girl throwing water at the fire and soul was murmuring how uncool it was.

But she still had to return to her cell every night Just incase something were to happen and they found out that Maka wasn't in her cell, which wouldn't be good. But right now Maka was currently laying on souls chest in the palaces garden because they had been chasing around Blackstar earlier and were so tired that they just collapsed onto the ground with each other.

"Stupid Blackstar!" Maka mumbled into souls chest who grunted in response.

"Hey Maka." soul said then got up pulling Maka up with him. "I want to show you something." then he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the castle avoiding and hiding from people as he dragged her up many staircases.

When they reached there destination soul wasted no time in pulling her into the dark room with nothing in it but a piano he then pulled her to the piano and sat down on the bench with her.

"Just listen and please don't get freaked out." soul said and glided his fingers across the piano keys creating a beautiful dark and mysterious noise that was as mesmerizing as his eyes

As soul played Maka couldn't help but feel lucky that she had met him. He may be stubborn and annoying sometimes but he was still amazing and hansom and he was nothing like she thought he would be. Deep down Maka knew, she just knew she was falling for him.

When the music ended, soul was staring at her expectantly waiting for her to say something. Maka stared back at him and her lips slowly curved upwards and she threw her arms around him. And smiled more when he wrapped his arms around her waist

"Wow soul that was amazing I wish I could play piano!"Maka said then turned back to the piano smiling then pressed a key.

"No your holding your hands wrong." soul said then went behind her and Placed his bigger hands on the back of her smaller more feline ones with his fingers on top of hers then he started playing another short melody with her hands and  
>Put his face in the crook of her neck then stopped.<p>

"Maka..."

Maka slowly turned around when he called her name there noses were now brushing and she could feel his hot breath at the closeness. They stared into each other eyes for a minute before they started to move closer closing there eyes in the process.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" there was a loud scream that echoed through the whole castle followed by glass being shattered and more screams also gunshots.

Maka and soul jumped away from each other then stared wide eyed then ran out of the room to where all the commotion was coming from.

As they reached the throne they hid in a corner as they saw five big bulky guys and about a hundred ninjas behind them two of the guys had a gun pointed at soul's parents and another one had wes with a knife to his throat. While some of the ninjas had the maid's captive also.

"HEY GUYS WHA-" Maka and soul jumped from Blackstars loud voice behind them and Maka quickly but quietly put her hand over Blackstars mouth and she put her index finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet.

Then one of buff scary men yelled out."WHERE IS SHE! WHERE IS MAKA ALBARN?"

* * *

><p>well this is the second chapter lol and it ends with makas name yet again hehe im evil :) and sorry if its short but its like one of my first stories soo :) tell me what ya think! no flames please. the next chapter will be alot longer trust me im editing it write now! and itll have more action in it! its also gonna explain things more and its where the main plot starts off soo yahh im all done now hope you liked it! ;) sorry if its OOC : and dont worry theres more characters then just them but they are coming later in the story they are all gonna meet eachother somehow soo yah blah blah blah BYEE :)


	3. Chapter 3

All three eyes widened. And before she could stop it Maka let out a loud gasp and quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Soul stared at her his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Oh shit." Blackstar said slowly and then all ciaos went lose.

The guard all turned to wear the gasp came from and the ninjas ran over to where they were hiding. Soul and Blackstar stood in front of Maka protectively.

"Well, well, well, that was easier then I thought." the guy that yelled out her name walked over to them with a gun and a knife in his hands.

"Fuck off!" Soul growled at him still protectively in front of Maka.

"Now, now, calm down i only want the princess not you, just hand her over to me and no one will get hurt and we'll pretend none of this ever happened." The guy stated calmly.

"Princess?" Maka said breathily.

"Ahh yes princess Maka Albarn we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet my names Drake Andrew."

"Well Drake I advise you to leave before I the great Blackstar kick your filthy ass!" Blackstar shouted.

"I told you I'm not leaving without the princess."

"Well I cant say I didn't warn you!" Blackstar said cracking his knuckles.

"WAIT!" Maka yelled stepping in front of Soul and Blackstar.

"I am no princess this must be a mistake!" she shouted.

"This is no mistake you are Maka Albarn daughter of the queen of Elden, Kami Albarn." Drake said narrowing his eyes at Blackstar and soul.

Maka's eyes widened her heart was now pounding against her chest. "If that is true what do you want with me then?"

Drake smirked at her and put a hand against her cheek. Maka flinched at the cold sickly touch which was definitely not Soul's. She heard soul growl again and blackstar cracking his knuckles once more.

"You are going to marry me and you will make me king." he said smiling evilly.

Maka slapped his hand away and stared at him coldly. "I'd rather die then wed to you!" she yelled at him.

"What a foolish girl! But no matter, I will not take no for an answer no matter what you will make me king!" he yelled and reached for his gun but luckily Maka caught it and kicked the gun out of his hand. Then soul pulled Maka behind him and blackstar leapt at drake with an angry face.

"You guys get outta here ill hold em off!"

Soul grunted and grabbed Maka's arm and made a run for it, whilst some of the ninjas started chasing them.

"The hovercycles in the garage!" Soul yelled as he started running toward a window.

"Soul we are not-" Maka screeched but was interrupted.

"Hold tight! Soul said as he grabbed Maka's waist and crashed through the window which made Maka scream.

Once they hit ground it took a minute for them to catch there breaths then soul smirked.

"Maka haha you scream like a little girl!" he laughed harder when she pouted at him.

Then they were brought back to the situation when about 11 ninjas jumped out from the window. They stood up back to back as the ninja made a circle around them.

"Shall we?" Maka asked soul who smirked in response.

"We shall." he said to her still smirking and jumped at one of the ninjas.

Maka let out a breath and kicked her leg up in the air at one of the ninjas then elbowed another one behind her. She took a glance at soul and smiled at how fluidly he was fighting.

Soul punched one of the ninjas face and pushed him into another making them both fall on the ground then he kneed another in the side and sent him a kick to his jewels. But he didn't notice the other two behind him and was instantly sent into the castle walls. He groaned and sat back up dizzily.

"Soul!" Maka yelled over to him and he looked at her to find twice the ninjas that they had started off with.

"Shit!" he muttered to himself.

"Soul go get the hovercycle hurry ill be fine but do it fast!" Maka yelled and started fighting the ninjas as best as she could.

Soul instantly got up and started to sprint to his personal garage which was a half a mile away from the castle.

'God they just keep coming and coming' Maka thought to herself and started to get annoyed with the ninjas. She had already beaten about 16 of them but more kept hopping through the window.

Maka decided to just run to the garage. she was wasting all her energy on these stupid ninjas! So she started to run in the same direction soul took of to, well aware of the ninjas following behind her.

Then one of the ninjas caught her ankle and pulled her to the ground and started climbing on top of her. She started kicking at his face and then stood up and started sprinting this time.

'How the hell has all this happened in one day!' she thought while trying to catch her breathe.

The sound of an engine brought her out of her thought and she slowed down to a stop meeting up with soul who was sitting casually on his beloved flying motorcycle.

"Hop on!"he said smirking.

Maka smiled then frowned. "There's no helmets!" she said still frowning.

"Maka its either this or them." soul said pointing to his hovercycle then to the crazy ninjas running towards them.

Maka instantly jumped on the Vehicle and wrapped her arms around Soul's torso while he sped off through the air leaving the palace and everything else behind.

"Hey what about Blackstar?" Maka asked shouting through the wind.

"Don't worry he's right behind us!" he called back.

"What do you mea-"

"BWAHAHAHA you guys shoulda been there i totally kicked that guys ASS!" Blackstar yelled out coming up to there side on his own hovercycle bleeding from head to toe.

Maka mentally face palmed and soul just sighed as he stared ahead while driving. "Hey do you really think I'm a princess?" Maka asked seriously.

"Well I don't know we'll just have to find out." soul said calmly smiling warmly. "That would be pretty cool if you were though!" he said warmly.

Then all of maka's worried went away and she snuggled up to souls back sighing and letting the wind relax her.


End file.
